Giving In
by mewhunter9
Summary: I didn't want to do it. But,If I didn't,I'd probably be staring down at the dead,bloodied corpses of my friends as I awaited my turn to come next. I know I would die this way,but it'd say the people I cared about,I'm willing to do anything.


**This is just a short one-shot that I thought of at school when I was showing a friend of mine a picture of Naruto in his 9 tail said,"Well,looks like he finally gave in.'I'm going to thank her tomorrow for helping me think of this!Also,this story takes place after the Chunin Exams,except Sasuke is still on Team 7.**

**This is in first person and in Naruto's don't flame me about how 'this isn't what will happen' or stuff similar to is just my perpective on what would happen if Naruto did release the 9 Tails.**

**Kyuubi-Japanese name for fox**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto.I wish I did though.I'd rip the 9 Tailed Foxed out of Naruto and keep the fox in my closet xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand it.<p>

I couldn't stand the sight of watching my friends fall down,one by one.

I made my final decision after Orochimaru punched Sakura on the side of the face,badly bruising her jaw as she fell into the dirt from impact. Sasuke had already gotten his arm broken earlier in the fight when Orochimaru stepped on the arm. The Uchida now sat on the ground,holding his arm to try and subdue the pain. Kakashi-sensei was standing off to the side,attempting to draw all the chakra he had left to form a Chidori.

I turned and leaped at the opponent,who quickly attempted to stop by attack by bring his elbow down on my back,trying to make me crash in the ground. Before he could,though,I caught his arm with my left hand and let my feet be brought down by gravity and slide into a position to prevent me from tumbling over. I used my free hand to grab his other arm and put a death grip on both clothed limbs to prevent escape.

I then closed my blue eyes and enter my subconsciousness. The forest scenery around me dissolved into the dark room a monster called the 9 Tailed Demon Fox was kept in. His bloody eyes were staring straight at me,as he probably knew why I was here. I walked up to the gate,just under the seal that prevented the Kyuubi. the nickname I gave him that means 'fox',from forming all 9 of his tails and taking full control.

" 'Sup,Fox,"I greeted in my usual careless tone,trying to think my actions over one last time before I made a decision. "Unexpected to see you here,Kit,"The Kyuubi said,rolling his tongue when he said the nickname he's called me ever since I first met him at age 12.

I smirked,"Well,I was feeling a bit friendly today and decided to drop by." "Don't play games with me. We both know why you are here,"The powerful monster growled before adding,"And I'm not giving you anymore chakra. You wasted almost all of it from letting yourself getting attacked so much!" "Hey,it isn't my fault Orochimaru came up now of all times!"

The 9 Tailed Fox seemingly rolled his eyes,but it was hard for me to tell in the darkness. "And I'm not here to borrow any chakra,"I pointed out. The fox monster's expression changed to confusion as he stared down at me. "If you don't want chakra,why are you here?"His deep tone echoed throughout the room.

"To give in,"I casually replied. "What do you mean when you say,'to give in',Kit?" "I mean I'm finally going to take that seal,"I pointed at the seal on the front of the cage doors that kept the Kyuubi from leaving his imprisonment,"and let you free." The Kyuubi looked ever more confused. "You hardly ever listen to a word I say,but now,when I don't even ask for freedom,you suddenly decide to let me go?"

"You know what has been going on outside. I can't keep watching my friends get hurt like this!"I yelled the last part,my voice repeating itself twice more as the room made anything shouted echo. "You do know that once I take over,your body will be destroyed in the process?"The monster fox pointed out.

"I'm willing to do anything if it'll protect them,"I mumbled. The 9 Tailed Fox's lips stretched,a sadistic grin forming,"Good. You know what to do from here." I nodded,reaching up and,slightly reluctantly,peeled off the seal. The last thing I saw before my vision changed back to show the forest was the grand gates opening wide and a giant beast stepping out.

My eyes shot open only to see I was laying on the ground. Orochimaru was standing over me,his foot pinning me down by my stomach. I blinked a few times,trying to rap my mind around what was happening. "Naruto!"I heard a feminine voice shout at me,realizing it was Sakura. I turned my head a bit to see the pink haired girl who was helping Sasuke off the ground.

I turned my gaze back to Orochimaru,who merely grinned at me and move his foot to my chest area before pressing down,attempting to break atleast one of my ribs. I squeezed my eyes shut,preparing for the pain that was about to spread throughout my body. But the pain never came as I felt a tingling sensation in my feet,spreading to my legs and going up to turn my body numb.

The Sannin quickly stepped back,staring at me as his eyes narrowed. I used my arms to support my weight as I stood back up on my 2 feet. I looked down and saw that my body had been engulfed by light red chakra so powerful you could see it. I looked over my shoulder,seeing Sakura and Sasuke staring at me with shock.

Kakashi-sensei didn't seem too surprised,as he had seen me do this , hat was merely borrowing chakra from the 9 Tails. Now was very different. I was actually letting the Kyuubi take over. I just hope my decision wasn't a bad one. "Naruto! What are you doing!"The pink haired ninja shouted with her hands clamped around her mouth.

I just smiled at her,sighing. I wish I had the chance to tell her how I really felt about her. Sasuke was leaning against Sakura,his eyes,for the first time ever,having confusion in them. My sensei abandoned his small Chidori and let his arms fall to his sides. I gave my signature fox-like grin to Kakashi-sensei,my light blue eyes starting to skim over with a bloody red color.

He reached into his pocket,probably searching for the seal I had saw the Third Hokage give to him if I were to able lose control of the Kyuubi. I smiled and shook my head 'no'. The Jounin's expression turned to confusion much like Sakura's. "I'm sorry. This is my only choice,"I apologized to my friends as I didn't want them to think this was some crazy thing I'm doing to show off.

"Kakashi-sensei! What in the world is Naruto doing!"I heard Sakura say. "He's...giving in,"Sasuke spoke female chunin looked from Sasuke,to me,and then to Kakashi-sensei,then back to the Uchida."What do you mean 'giving in'?"Sakura's voice was dotted with confusion and slight worry from what I could hear over the roaring wind and chakra.

"You may not know this,but the same 9 Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the village 12 years ago was imprisoned inside of a human. It just so happens this very same human is Naruto,"The grey haired Jounin explained,and then added,"Naruto is letting the 9 Tailed Beast take over his body now. "I could tell Kakashi-sensei knew what would happen to the host of the Kyuubi if this were to happen just by the look on his face when he said the last part.

Sakura's expression turned from worry to shock,her gaze changing to my direction. Sasuke,who I guess knew a bit about the Kyuubi,was also staring at me,his face expressionless as always. Just then,I felt a sharp pain in my feet. I looked doing,regretting I had done so when I saw what was causing the pain. My feet were beginning to dissolve into pieces of orange chakra.

"I guess this is it,"I mumbled to myself. I began to slightly shake out of fear. It wasn't that I was afraid of dieing,as I knew everyone did that sometime in there life,and mine just came earlier. It was I was afraid of what was going to happen to Sakura,Sasuke,and Kakashi-sensei once I am gone. I don't know if the Kyuubi was going to kill Orochimaru,or just kill my friends without ever thinking about the real opponent.

The 9 Tails hardly kept his promises,so I could only hope for the best. I was withdrawn from my thoughts when I heard a loud gasp from behind me,and I guessed it was Sakura,probably from seeing my feet. I turned my head away from where my feet used to be and smiled,giving her a thumbs up. "Goodbye!"I yelled to them,the lower half of my stomach becoming merely stray pieces of chakra within seconds.

Sasuke stared at me,his expression too hard for me to read,but I could guess he was feeling mixed things just from how he stared at me. Even though he and I fought alot,we were still best friends none the less. Kakashi-sensei's head bowed,his gaze at the ground.I guessed he was trying to hold back tears from how still he stood.

Sakura's eyes were as wide as a golf ball as she stared at me,realization probably hitting her like a ton of bricks. My neck was now complete gone.I smiled one last time before I complete vanished. The last thing I saw was a tear slide down the side of Sakura's face.

_Then everything went black.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes my first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction! If you would like to,theres a little blue botton down there that says 'Review this story'. If you could spare like a minutes,please click that botton and write your feedback on this story!<strong>

**_I'm off to see the wizard,the wonderful wizard of oz~_**


End file.
